Un-Break My Heart
by powerfulhallucinations
Summary: One-Shot Captain Swan Underworld Reunion. May be Extended A tortured Killian Jones is found and rescued to be swiftly reunited with the woman he sacrificed his life for.


**A/N: Quick one-shot because I'm ridiculously in love with reunion fics.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Un-Break My Heart**

 _Darkness._

All around him was nothing but darkness. It was a familiar feeling whilst also being completely foreign.  
How long he had been in darkness he did not know: seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries; time had no meaning in the Underworld.

For Killian Jones, who had spent hundreds of years battling all manner of dark threats both externally and within his own head, it should have been no challenge whatsoever...but it was what lurked within the never ending shadows of Hades that had turned to the once strong, charming, confident pirate captain, into little more than a quivering mess.

Every day (or what he could only assume to be days) figures emerged from the smoke that encased his prison and would proceed to torment him. The spirits of men he had killed, people he had abandoned and worst of all; the people he loved.

They were far worse than the souls he had sent here under the guise of Captain Hook, those he could handle, but the first time Liam stepped into his line of sight had been the beginning of the end.

His brother whom he had loved so deeply, the only family he'd ever really known, his Captain who he would have followed to the ends of the earth came at him in a storm of bitter words and accusations. Killian knew of course that it wasn't really him; nobody else in the Underworld could reach his own personal corner of hell. Then came Milah with cries of how he tore her from her son and that he should have been the one to die instead of her. His father attacking him both physically and verbally, because, if it weren't for Killian's obsession with revenge, his son wouldn't have grown up fatherless.

They came over and over again, tearing him apart bit by bit, but Killian Jones was never one to give up so easily. What they said hurt, yet a point came when he could block it out and hardly feel the blows of their fists, or the scrape of their nails.

That was when Hades decided to step things up.

Cloaked in darkness and wrapped in his chains, Killian was surprised to that, not only was he no longer alone, but that hos bonds had been released. Looking up he saw none other than Swan's lad himself.

"H-Henry," he breathed, voice cracking from lack of use, "Henry...it's you, you're here."

Henry smiled down at him except, rather than his normally bright, childish grin, it was twisted, his teeth bared into a snarl.

"Of course I'm here you filthy pirate. You died and abandoned my mom just like everyone else before you...and it destroyed her. She lost it, gave in to darkness and went on a spree crushing the hearts of everyone around her. I begged and pleaded but she said I would end up doing what you did and it was better for me to leave on her grounds than my own."

"N-no," cried Killian, "She wouldn't- Henry she loves you."

"But she loved you more. You took my mother from he, just like you took my father's and now I'm going to make you pay."

Henry then took out a small knife and began slicing at the pirate's skin. Never near a vital vein or artery, but in the places where it would hurt and bleed the most,

"You can't die again Hook," Henry spat, "But I can make you wish that you could."

First it was Henry with his knife, then Regina choking him with magic, Robin used his arms and legs for target practice, David and Mary-Margaret would punch him til his skin was more black and blue than tan.

Finally came Swan.

 _She was the worst of all._

She didn't hit him, hold a knife to his throat or even throw magic at her. _No._ When she came, she sat in his line of sight and screamed. They were screams of agony, of anguish and always she cried for the same thing.

 _For him._

She begged and pleaded for him to come to her, to hold her, to stay with her and no matter how much he wrenched at his chains or yelled back that he was 'right there', she could never see or hear him. And so she cried, shattered before his eyes, becoming naught but a shell of the strong, fierce beautiful woman that he knew; and as she cried, Killian cried alongside her. Pulled at his shackles until his wrists bled, shouted himself raw and eventually sobbed, pleading with the thing that looked like her to stop, to make it end, to let him die. It continued until he fell unconscious and the next day, the cycle would begin again.

~E&K~

His eyes were closed from another black-out, another round with the ghost of Emma. He'd lost himself faster than usual, the fight leaving him after what he deemed to be around five minutes. It was almost a relief to drift away into nothingness; however he'd come to learn that hell was never that kind. The insistent tapping on his face a sign to prove that very point.

Peeling back him eyelids, everything was slightly blurred, fuzzy around the edges, but for once not entirely black. In fact he could have sworn there was dark green, dirty blonde and navy blue. Blinking profusely, everything slowly came into focus and he retracted immediately.

"Please no," he moaned, "not again, it's too much, not again _please._ "

It wasn't right, they shouldn't be here, it wasn't their turn _and_ they were never together.

The demons made to look like Robin and David pulled back ever so slightly, looking worried and almost instantly re-reaching out to him.

"No, no, no!" Killian screamed, trying desperately in vain to put some space between them, "Haven't you had enough today? If you wanted to break me I'm already there okay? Please...no more...I can't-I can't...I...I can't take anymore. Make it stop. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

He began to shake and cry, yet the demons continued to close in around him reaching up probably to drive a knife into his back (that was an old favourite.) Suddenly however, he felt the chains fall away and he collapsed forward straight into one of the solid masses in front of him. Panicking, he tried to pull away, but the thing held him strong, grabbing both of his arms and hauling him into a standing position so that they were eye to eye.

"Hook, snap out of it," the thing said, "I'm serious Jones, get it together, we need to go."

"If you wanted to destroy me you should have sent _her_ back."

" _Her?_ Who's her? What's he talking about?"

"Emma. If you wanted to destroy me you should have sent Emma, I don't think the Prince and the Archer would be your first choice."

"Killian, have you been _seeing_ Emma?" the thing that looked like Robin said as it entered his field of vision.

"You know I have, you've been here before, you know everything."

The two beasts shared a look, a look filled with worry, which seemed odd.

"Normally you would have started by now," intoned Killian, "trying to spice things up are we with a bit of foreplay? Sorry lads I'm not really in the mood."

"What would we have started doing?" asked fake David.

"Oh you know, the punching, stabbing, shooting, screaming whichever one you feel like really. As you can see, last times wounds haven't even closed up yet properly, so you can really make me bleed today."

"They've been torturing him," fake Robin concluded.

"Using our faces," added David, "Who else have you see Hook, besides me, Robin and Emma."

Killian attempted a sneer, but ended up wincing as it pulled at his split lip, "Well let me see; earlier it was Emma, before her your wife, before that you, then the thief, then the queen and however many whatevers ago was the lad."

"You, me, Emma, Mary-Margaret, Regina and Henry; they turned us all against him."

"So it would seem. Your majesty, she'll have a fit if she sees him like this."

"I know that, but we're running short on time."

"Well we'd better try something quickly then."

Killian listened in to the the whole exchange with great confusion. They didn't really sound like the demons, to kind, to gentle, nor did they act like them. It was almost as if they were-"

"David?"

The Prince span around to face him again.

"Dave. Is it-is it _really you_?"

They shared another look, except this time it was far more hopeful.

"Yeah, it's us," said David, "It's really us Killian."

For what felt like the first time in an eternity, the pirate cracked a smile and stumbled forwards headlong into his rescuers who gripped him tight and held him up.

"Steady on there mate," said Robin, the smile evident in his voice, "We need to get moving the other's should already be back at the rendezvous."

Each man slung one of Killian's arms round their shoulders, clutching at his hand and hook, supporting him as he finally limped out of the darkness.

~E&K~

Emma Swan was pacing along the banks of the River Styx, her mother, son, Regina and Gold all waiting anxiously behind her. They'd decided to split up and search, Hades deal that they could have Killian back if they found him and _all_ made it back within three hours. Anyone not there belonged to him

There were now only ten minutes remaining, and David and Robin still had yet to return.

She watched Mary-Margaret twisting her wedding ring around her finger, a nervous tick that Emma had picked up on. Henry was being held by Regina who had her eyes constantly tracking the horizon for any sign of her true love.

"Five minutes dearies," Gold said only to be hit by four matching glares.

"They'll make it," murmured Regina, "Then we can leave this-"

"Not without Killian," interrupted Emma, "I'm not going without him."

"Miss Swan you need to prepare yourself for the fact that your pirate may not be with them. You have a responsibility to your son and cannot spend the rest of eternity down here fruitlessly searching for the handless wonder."

"You need to back off right now Regina or I swear to god I will-"

"LOOK!"

Henry's shout halted the argument as he wrestled out of his mother's arms to point off to their right where something could be seen hobbling towards them through the haze.

It was hard to make out a clear shape at a distance, but, as it came closer, they could identify it as three distinctly male figures. Two of which were dirty blonde, armed with a sword and a bow, the other with inky hair, dressed entirely in black with a hook in place of his left hand.

" _Killian,"_ Emma breathed and took off down the shoreline.

~E&K~

The trio limped slowly but steadily along the banks of one of hells rivers. Robin and David seemed to have an idea of where they were going and so Killian happily allowed them to tow him along.

A little ways in the distance, he began to make out a small, dark clump that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be a group of people.

Who became obvious when a shout went up that he was certain was like a light amidst the darkness.

"KILLIAN!"

It was _her,_ his Swan, dressed just as he'd last seen her in her red leather jacket and jeans, long blonde hair cascading down her back and fanning out behind her as she ran.

"Emma," he whispered, almost not daring to believe it, "EMMA!"

"KILLIAN!" she called out again, which was all the motivation he needed to throw off his mates arms, ignore the protest in his body and sprint down the dirt to meet her.

The two collided half way, her arms going to the back his neck and his circling her waist as he pulled her up and into him so that her legs came off the ground to wrap around his waist. He gripped her to him as if she would suddenly vanish had he any inclination to let her go.

Emma was stroking her fingers over and over again through his hair, whispering sweet nothings into hos ear as she clung on tight. They swayed on the spot from the momentum of their meeting, almost threatening to topple over had Killian not had his centuries of balancing practice at the helm of the Jolly.

They could feel their family gather around them, not that it mattered. In that moment there was only him and her, the pirate and princess reunited at last in the middle of hell and who were they to care if people looked away (or fake vomited in Henry's case as they pressed their lips feverishly together, pulling back after a long few minutes to whisper their love to each other.

 **A/N: I realise there is no Liam in it as there maybe should have been (I do love his character a lot) but I my look into writing a second part of Team Save Hook actually getting out of the Underworld.**


End file.
